Confessions Outtakes and Sideshots
by morethanmyself
Summary: Companion pieces to Confessions.  Alternate POV's.  These won't make any sense at all without reading the main story.


A/N: This comes in towards the end of Ch. 6, nothing pivotal, just some interesting stuff outside of EPOV. And I have so much flove for Charlotte, she needed to speak :) Enjoy! ~Kimberly

**Outtake: CharlottePOV**

Two things are running through my head right now: 1. Where the hell did she get my email address? and 2. Why the fuck does she think I would help her?

So, that's exactly what I reply. Bella Swan is lucky I'm in the middle of studying for my own finals or else I would fly back to Washington just to kick her ass. Her email was all "Wah-wah, Edward won't talk to me, I don't know what to do. Wah." Yeah, suck it up, bitch! Who the fuck do you think caused these problems? My primary concern, my _only_ concern is Edward.

She has put him through the fucking emotional ringer, I don't understand why he doesn't just tell her to go to hell. Actually, I do understand, I don't like it though. He's a genuinely nice guy and he's loyal to a fault. He also is unquestioningly in love with her. Boys in love do stupid shit.

I'll admit, my initial reasons for going after Edward were anything but innocent and friendly. I wanted to molest that boy in a bad, bad way. He was and is fucking hot. He also seemed so together and completely above the usual high school bullshit. He didn't do the whole social-pecking-order thing, though he could have since his friends were on the upper rungs of the popularity ladder. He was nice to everyone and he stayed out of any drama.

I knew that he had a thing for Swan and that she was completely oblivious to it, anyone could see that. I just didn't realize how much of a thing it was, until Junior year. I'd seen him following her around the night of the bonfire, looking for all the world like her lap dog. That was the first time I knew that I didn't like her. I watched him stalk back from wherever he had been, only stopping to talk to Emmett. I realized that more than a good screw, what the boy needed was a friend. I was completely appalled that none of his friends stopped him or tried to really talk to him. I mean sure, Emmett tried to hook him up with me, but fuck, dude? Did it seriously look like what he needed was to get laid? He looked like his heart was shattering and no one even looked twice.

I spent the rest of the year trying to get him to talk to me, but Edward was a tough nut to crack. He was always polite and friendly, but he kept to himself despite my efforts. I watched him get more and more depressed, pulling away from his group of friends because Bella wouldn't talk to him. It looked like he was backing away from them so she wouldn't have to. Their friends looked at a total loss of what to do. I think it had always been a foregone conclusion in their minds, that Edward was going to end up with Bella. That was when I started to hate her. How can you be that fucking oblivious to causing that much hurt to that many people? Who the hell is that self-absorbed?

You could have colored me fucking shocked the night of the party at the end of that year when Edward voluntarily talked to me and we made plans to get together. I wasn't sure whether or not it was actually a date. But, almost as soon as we met up at the theater I realized that there was no way in hell I could date Edward. As fuckawesome as he is, it would be like dating my brother- my totally hot and funny brother, but still. Ew.

My email program pinged at me, alerting me to a new message. Oh good, Bella must be really anxious to have me rip her a new asshole. I may or may not have smiled evilly at that thought.

**Charlotte,**

**I got your email address from Alice. Please don't be angry with her. And I don't expect that you will help me, I expect that you'll help Edward. I know you don't like me, I get it, I really do. I can't tell you how grateful I am that he's had a friend like you to help him through everything. I need to talk to him, I need to make him understand.**

**I promise I haven't gone out of my way to hurt him, I can't help that I don't feel for him like he does for me. God knows I want to feel that for him. I would do anything for him, give him anything. If there was any person in the world that I could love, it would be Edward. I know I've handled everything very, very badly. I know I've hurt him. But, I'm trying to fix that. I've been friends with him for too long to just walk away.**

**I've tried reminding him why we've been friends so long. I've tried just letting him back into my life so he can see why we would be friends now. I've begged and pleaded for him to just talk to me. He won't answer me at all, I don't even know if he's reading the emails.**

**I'll do anything. I know there is a very good chance that even after we talk he won't be able to forgive me. But, I can't have him going through life thinking that any of this is his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. Charlotte, you know him as well as I do- he will spend forever and ever beating himself up over this, thinking that there is something wrong with him or that if he had just done something differently I would have felt the same. This is all me and I can't have him shouldering any of the blame.**

**Anything. Please.**

**Bella**

If nothing else, she seems to have realized that I don't deal in bullshit and trying to make me sympathetic to her is only going to piss me off. And, holy shit, it sounds like the girl might actually get it. No one could hate her if she truly doesn't love him like that, but the emotional fuckery is all on her.

As much as I don't want to get involved with her at all, she's right about Edward. He needs closure. He's been much better since Christmas, but he still just seems angry and lost. With a deep sigh, I realize that I have to do something to help him get what he needs. Even if that means inadvertently helping Bella.

**Swan,**

**I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm questioning my own sanity at this point. But, you're right- Edward needs whatever answers you can give him. You seem to have gotten your head out of your ass and maybe you understand now just how badly you've fucked him over. You should know a couple of things though: **

**1. Don't contact me again. This is all I'm willing to do and after this I have nothing to say to you. **

**2. If you fuck this up, if you hurt him again in any way that isn't a completely unavoidable byproduct of the truth, if you play any games with him, if you are anything less than 100 percent honest and forthcoming with him. I. Will. End. You. And that's not an idle threat.**

**Now for what you need to do? He's waiting for you to give him a reason to believe you. He doesn't trust you, at all, and with good reason. So far what you've done is use pretty words and funny memories trying to entice him to be the first one to talk about the hard shit. You say you need him to understand you? He reads every email you send, so start saying something worth listening to. You say you truly don't love him, can't love him? Then let that part of him fucking go so he can find someone who can.**

**Charlotte**

I hit send and sit there looking at the computer, contemplating all the ways this could come back to bite my ass. I really hope I did the right thing. But, something has to give, he can't keep going on like he has been. He deserves to be happy and as much as it makes me want to cut her, I don't think he can be without Bella in his life.

I hear the floorboards creek behind me and I'm enveloped in two strong arms, Peter's chin resting on top of my head. He smells all sleepy and warm. "You coming to bed, babe? It's lonely without you," he says, his voice deep and gravely from having just woken.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize it was so late," I tell him, shutting off the computer and standing up. His black curls are a tousled mess of bedhead, his blue eyes are half closed as he fights falling back asleep right where he stands. So fucking sexy. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, laying my head on his chest and hug him tightly. "I love you, Peter. So, so much."

He doesn't hesitate to put his arms around me, holding me against him. "I love you, too, Char. Even if you are a little crazy."


End file.
